fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Comes to Crocus
Summary Crocus In the early evening of June 6th X793 a massive army of monsters varying greatly in species and strength seemingly appear from nowhere and attack the city of . Religious preacher Felix Killmonger is turned into a demon through unknown means gaining great power before going on a erratic killing spree. As various mages arrive to combat the monsters he is confronted by Asterix Hinata who arrives in the city with fellow wizard saint Jura Neekis and several more powerful mages as well a rune knight division. Though initially surprised by Felix's combination of light magic and darkness magic, Aster quickly gains the upper hand with his speed and brutally slashes Felix across the chest. In the far north another horde of monsters marches towards Crocus only to be utterly destroyed by a large moustached individual. Jura detects an unusual magic source just outside the city and goes to check it out, unbeknownst to him several lesser-known mages follow him. He encounters the source of the anomalous magic, a large and beast-like man who appears to be silently watching monsters ravage the city. Jura begins to question the man who simply brushes him off with a wave of his hand before going back to watching the carnage unfold. Convince the man is in some part responsible for the invasion of sorts, Jura steps forward to attack him but the man releases his vast magic power which frightens the experienced wizard saint, nevertheless Jura attempts to fight him. Four Arms, Zombieboy and Pyro encounter an elderly man carrying grocery's and they attack seemingly incinerating him in a powerful inferno. The old man appears unharmed and swiftly kills Four Arms, before kicking the zombie through a wall and almost breaking his ribs. Pyro is terrified and frantically assaults the old man with an intense blast of heat but his opponent assumes a strange stance and throws a strike so powerful that the pressure generated disperses the flames and rips a hole straight through Pyro's chest, instantly killing him and sending his lifeless body rolling across the ground. Still able to move, Zombieboy desperately attempts to retreat from the monster-like old man and narrowly escapes thanks to the accidental intervention of a wandering giant that supposedly crushes the old man under foot. God Serena is confronted by Reginald Balmore, , and who are seeking vengeance for Gildarts. Though Rex's unorthodox style of fighting initially takes him by surprise, God retains control of the fight for the most part. After eating Gray's ice, reveals mastery over a Dragon Slayer Magic that allows him to control and manipulate ice, freezing a large portion of the city before being again struck by Rex. The fight is interrupted by the appearances of several powerful members of D.O.O.M, including Wolf Warrior and God receives telepathic reminder from Tsubaki to focus on his mission and to stop playing around. "You rabbit-haired fuck, you'll pay for what you did to Gildarts" Natsu snarled. God’s indifferent visage morphed into an enraged and black-eyed one as he slipped into his fighting stance and flared his incredible magic power. God snarled back. "A mere mortal cannot pass judgement upon God Serena!" The last of the monsters are either defeated or have disappeared and Jura is revealed to have been defeated by the uninterested man who then teleports away, leaving Jura in a comatose state. A shadowy organisation is revealed to have orchestrated the event and Hisui has been kidnapped. Outskirts Kurai Yoru confronts Yuma while the latter is sleeping at a large hotel and offers him an invitation to join the mysterious organization he is working for. After being rejected Kurai and Yuma begin to fight. At a later point Kurai's older sister, Kaguya Yoru arrives via teleportation and is surprised to see her brother wounded and insults Kain and Yuma before teleporting the four of them to a large vacant mass of land apparently in Gratis. Kain expresses interest in talking to his brother alone and smacks Kurai through the side of a wall and grievously inures him, startling Kaguya.